


"I’m all into parties but…"

by twoheartedslytherin



Series: Extended Scenes - Malec One Shots [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Canon Compliant, Communication, Extended Scene, Forgiveness, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedslytherin/pseuds/twoheartedslytherin
Summary: “I’m all into parties but… What do you say we get out of here?”“Yes”, Alec breathed in relief.Magnus laughed softly and reached for Alec’s back as they made their way out of the alley. He conjured a portal to the loft and stepped into it hand in hand with Alec. Alec looked happy, and Magnus wanted nothing more than for things to go back to the way they were, but there was still something bothering him. He also needed to apologize.2x20 Extended scene
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Extended Scenes - Malec One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1179065
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	"I’m all into parties but…"

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting on my laptop for a while, so now that I have a little more time I decided to finally post it. Hope you enjoy!

“I’m all into parties but… What do you say we get out of here?”

“Yes”, Alec breathed in relief.

Magnus laughed softly and reached for Alec’s back as they made their way out of the alley. He conjured a portal to the loft and stepped into it hand in hand with Alec. The Shadowhunter looked happy, and Magnus wanted nothing more than for things to go back to the way they were, but there was still something bothering him. _I guess it runs in the family._ He shifted from one foot to the other as he looked up at Alec, who was now pouring them some drinks. 

“Alexander, wait. I… I also need to apologize”. He gestured for them to sit on the couch, earning a confused look from the Shadowhunter.

“What is it?”

He took a deep breath as they sat down, facing each other. “What I said about you and your family…”

“Oh”, Alec said quietly, realizing what Magnus meant. “It’s okay, Magnus…”

“Please, let me say this. I was angry and hurt, but I should not have said that. It wasn’t here nor there. And I hope you know I don’t think that’s true. I… I can be quite petty when I want to and… I’m sorry”.

“I understand. You were hurt, I deserved it”.

Magnus’ breath hitched, his heart breaking at the Shadowhunter’s response. 

“No. Don’t ever say that. Yes, you made a mistake, but it had nothing to do with your parents’ past decisions. It wasn’t fair of me. You said it yourself at that moment”.

“I… I know. And I guess I was kind of mad, too”, Alec said reluctantly, staring at his knees.

“Please, tell me”. He knew Alec didn’t want to take it up further, but he knew the conversation was far from over. He tried again gentler. “Don’t bottle things up again, Alec. I can take it. Don’t push me away, remember?”

Alec took a deep breath, finally looking up.

“What do you want me to say, Magnus? I… I just feel like I’m the one who keeps screwing things up, no matter what I do. I know I will never understand what it’s like to be a Downworlder and I should have told you about the Soul Sword, but I was just trying to avoid havoc, I wasn’t protecting the Clave. And with Valentine on the loose again… “ Alec paused for a few seconds, calming himself. “I thought it was the right thing to do to at least try to buy us some time and figure it out first. And it— it really hurt the way you just chose to walk away instead of talking to me. I would never keep you from helping your community, I would never make you choose. As a leader, I get it, too. But the fact that you thought I was holding you back was… it was worse than anything you could’ve said in an outburst of anger. And then you sided with the Seelie Queen, of all people…?”

Magnus closed his eyes for a moment, taking everything in. Of course, Alec had also felt betrayed. The warlock felt like he’d been punched in the gut.

“You’re right, Alexander. I screwed up, too. I didn’t handle it as I should have, and I’m really sorry. I should have known better than to trust the Seelie Queen. And I know you didn’t do it to hurt me, but I wasn’t thinking clearly. It’s been a long time since I’ve been vulnerable with someone I care about, and learning that you’d kept something this big from me made me very angry. People have always used me to get what they want, especially when I’ve had feelings for them. I assumed the worst straight away. You’re right, I should have listened”, he reached for Alec’s hand and sighed in relief as the Shadowhunter interlocked their fingers, shaking a little. “Please, forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. I trust you. I hope you know that. Possibly more than anyone I’ve ever trusted before”.

“Of course I forgive you. And I hope you know I trust you, too. I was just trying to protect everyone, especially you ”, Alec said softly. “Please, forgive me”, he said, echoing Magnus’ words.

“I already did”, he responded truthfully.

They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment, and then Alec pulled him into a hug, holding him firmly. They stayed like that for a while, but Magnus needed to know something.

“Would you have told me how you felt if I hadn’t brought it up?”, he asked softly against his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“…Probably not”.

“Why?”

“Because—I wanted things to go back to normal. Because you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I don’t want to lose you to some stupid fight”.

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere. I feel the same way. But we always have to be honest with each other, okay?” He felt Alec nodding against him. He pulled back a little to look at his boyfriend. “And Alexander, please don’t ever say you deserve to be hurt. By anyone. Not even me, or yourself. We will do better next time we disagree on something. Promise me”.

“Okay, I promise”.

Magnus sighed, relieved. There was still a lot to unpack there, but he thought that for tonight, they just needed to be together and try to be themselves again. Sit on the couch and cuddle, say sweet nothings into each other’s ears, make love till sunrise, and then make some waffles in the morning. He parted from the Shadowhunter, taking his delicate but strong hands into his.

“Thank you, Alexander”.

“I missed you”, Alec said, smiling sweetly.

“Me too”. Magnus smiled back, a weight lifting from his shoulders. “I love you”.

“I love you”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, it really means a lot!


End file.
